In a conventional electric traction vehicle, a prime mover, such as a diesel engine, is used to drive an electric generator or alternator which supplies electric current to a plurality of traction motors. The traction motors typically are coupled to wheel sets on the vehicle. The vehicles that utilize this type of hybrid electric traction are typically railroad locomotives.
The prime mover drives the generator/alternator that typically produces an A/C current that is then fully rectified with resulting D/C current and voltage being distributed to current inverters coupled to the traction motors. Such systems are highly integrated with each of the components typically designed and manufactured to operate with the other components in the overall system. In other words, “off the shelf” components are not readily adaptable for use in the initial design or ongoing maintenance of such vehicles. Further, such vehicles have multiple components associated with the change of A/C to D/C to A/C power. Maintenance of such systems is expensive since specific components must be used.
Thus, there is a need for an electronic traction vehicle that is modular in design. There is a further need for an electronic traction vehicle that utilizes A/C power generated on the vehicle without converting the A/C power to D/C power. There is also a need for electronic traction vehicle that can be updated and upgraded as new technology and components become available without a required redesign of the overall vehicle system.